Twilight2 It Isn't What It Seems Anymore
by ChristaW
Summary: Edward's nephew Alec and his lover Samantha are threatened by Aunt Alice who had turned evil and almost kills Sammie. REVIEW PLEASE! xoxo


Sorry that this story just started in the middle, but I am still proofreading the beginning parts. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for reading, i really hope you love it.

Chapter One-

The sound of the bell echoed off every surface in the foyer. I felt a chill sweep through my body. I knew deep in my soul what I was in danger of right this moment. My life could be over in minutes. Alec would be destroyed if I was kidnapped by the Volturi. He would obviously come after me. He would vow to rescue me, like a modern day Prince Charming. That was exactly what the Volturi was aiming for.

As I started toward the door, Alec shot me a look that said _what will we do if it's the Volturi?_

I reciprocated with a glance saying, I_ have no clue._

With no lights on, I knew that the person or person's outside could not distinguish Alec and me inside, but I still felt unprotected and frightened. I turned the solid crystal doorknob with trembling fingers. I looked warily at Alec behind me. He nodded, ready to attack. I swung the door open wide, jumping at the figure on the doorstep. Alec and I both let out a shuddery breath as the person turned and glared at us.

"Is everything all right, dear?" Aunt Alice demanded, swiftly shoving past us into the foyer.

"What brings you here tonight?" Alec asked faking cordiality. I knew that Aunt Alice was not the nicest and most loved person in his family. She was strict, stipulating and_ not_ welcome in our apartment.

"I am simply calling on my nephew. Do you disapprove of my presence?" She looked down on Alec. I was surprised at her height, and then I looked down at her shoes. I giggled inside. Aunt Alice was wearing bright red stilettos with black lace embellishing the toes.

"Where you expecting a party or something" I said, mocking her.

"Don't you dare talk to your superior like that you stupid girl." She reproved me.

"Do not _ever _call Samantha stupid or any other erroneous word like it." Alec growled, moving closer to my side.

"She deserves it. Stealing you away from your family and manipulating you to live with her and protect _her_ from danger." She turned to the liquor cupboard and served herself wine. Alec was holding me tightly to control the rage that was building by the second.

Alice was dangerous I knew, but acting undeterred by her threats was the wisest thing to do, so I walked to where she stood and, never looking away from her black eyes, I pulled out a martini glass and poured vodka into it.

"Tell us why you are here." I insisted. Alice reached out and dug her fingernails into my wrist, pulling sideways.

"What did I ever do to you?" I gasped and pulled away. Alec was to me in a flash, holding my wrist tightly to impede the blood that was streaming from the five cuts. He tore his jacket in half, wrapping it around my wounds. The slices burned and made me wince in pain.

"Go away before I hurt you!" Alec roared at Alice, who was watching us with amusement in her malevolent eyes.

"Hush child." She barked at Alec. "Now…let me see you for a tiny moment, _Samantha_." Her fingers daintily raised her glasses to her beady eyes. I stayed where I was in the chair with Alec's arms around me. I had picked my glass up off the floor to put it somewhere safer when her icy voice broke through my thoughts.

"Stand." She commanded.

I quavered as I lowered my martini glass to the antique sideboard conviently situated on my right. Hesitantly, I stepped by Alec to approach Aunt Alice. As I caught his eye, he gave me a cautious look. I took a deep breath.

"Don't touch me." I looked at my hands and clasped my fingers around my wrist that was hidden by the white cloth.

"My dear Samantha. I am sorry that I had to hurt you, but you should take the punishment for what you did to Alec's poor family" she chuckled. What a fake, I thought.

"What do you want from me?" I asked; trying not to look at her for fear I would not be able to contain my rage.

"Oh no. I do not wish anything from you." She raised her tinkling voice even higher. She sounded almost deafening. She laughed once, and the sound vibrated through my bones. I shivered uncontrollably.

"Alice, stop right now!" Alec shouted at her, dashing to my side. She continued to laugh ecstatically, the shivering increased and as my eyes rolled back in my head, I fell to the hardwood floor. My skull hit the ground with a crack. "Shut up!" he roared.

She raised her eyebrows at him. The horrendous laughing silenced.

"Hmm…" she mused. "You want to command me around do you?"

Alec wrapped his arms around me, pulling me to my feet and laying me down on the settee. "You have no right to do that to her. She did nothing!" He grimaced, trying to control his resentment.

"Actually, darling, she did do exactly what I have been trying to explain all evening." Alice walked around Alec leisurely, her hands behind her back. He stiffened statuesquely.

My eyes seemed too weak to open, but through the pain in my entire body, I noticed Alice was standing behind Alec. A wicked grin was spreading through her face and into her masochistic hands where a needle was clenched. She smirked at me maniacally and centered the needle above my jugular. I assembled all my energy that she hadn't drained me of yet, and caught my breath. I knew Alec would hear.

He spun around and drove his elbow into her jaw, sending the needle that had been poised above my neck to the ground. Alice seemed unharmed and leaped to her feet. Alec stood in front of me, ready.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Alice screeched. "Maybe I will decide to find this amusing."

"Don't you dare." Alec raised his hands and threw a punch that landed in her stomach. She grunted and once again flew to the ground.

She was on her feet in a second, aiming a stiletto at Alec. He flew out of the way and snatched a poker from the huge fireplace beside the settee. This time she hesitated to lash out at him, giving him a moment to cross the room and drive the poker at her. Her hair flew out of its pristine bun, as she scurried to the other side of the room, missing the poker that hurtled into the wall.

"You are crazy, Alec!" she screamed. I covered my ears and curled into a ball. My head was throbbing, along with my entire body. Nausea rolled through my stomach.

"I'm not the one killing innocent people, Alice." Alec breathed deeply and tugged the poker out of the wall. "The only people I exterminate have well earned it. It is your turn Alice."

He stared angrily at her, his weapon compressed in his hand. He took one glance at me to assure himself of what he was about to do, then turned all his attention on Alice. She felt the power of his fury and crouched in a protective stance, fright impairing her judgment. She looked from me to him, then to the floorboards where the toxic needle lay.

Alec looked also at the needle for a split second then lunged at her. He was twisting her neck before I had a chance to turn my fatigued eyes from Alice's contorted body.

I squeezed my eyes closed, letting a small whimper slip out. Alec tore her body in sixths and hurled them into the vast fireplace. Once he was done, he ripped his wet shirt off, the blaze illuminating off his powerfully built chest. He tossed the shirt into the massive flames before rushing to my side and gathering me in his arms.

"We have to get out of here before somebody notices we were here." He said his voice husky. "I am so sorry that you had to witness that." He shook his head.

"Alec…" my weakness took control and I drifted into the sleep that I was planning on fighting off. Before I was subjected to unconsciousness, I felt Alec's marble lips on my own. "I don't know why I let her do that to you. If I had known how to stop her, I would have." I heard the anguish in his pure voice.

I mustered my voice to whisper into his chest. "I'm okay. I love you."

When my refreshed body awakened, I was lying on a mattress with a thin blue blanket covering me up to my neck. The room was startlingly bright and bare. As I conceived the fact that I was actually awake, I swung my legs off the 'bed' and found the cold floor. I discovered a bathroom joined to the bedroom and gratefully used it. Where was Alec, I wondered. And where the heck was I?

As soon as I finished washing my flushed face with cold water, I wandered the rest of the house. Looking out a window I only saw forest. Everywhere I looked there were only trees.


End file.
